Capítulo 23: El atentado contra los Radicales
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Para cumplir con su palabra, Sei llevará una importante misión con las chicas y el grupo del presente con atacar a los rivales de su familia y ponerles fin a sus crímenes en la Ciudad de Tokyo.


- Capítulo 23: El atentado contra los "Radicales" Había llegado otra mañana lluviosa pero no importaba si hacía frío o calor, la lluvia era considerada una paz constante, la necesitaban, todas las calles llenas de la sangre de criminales y de civiles que morían asesinados, esa mañana se habría de cumplir con la misión que el Don Lan había encomendado en la "Fiesta del Dragón Negro" con la destrucción de los "Radicales", culpables de todos los crímenes y delitos en Tokyo, ellos debían desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra para así poder poner segura las operación de la "Corporación Bai-Lan".

- El café, chicas. Les dijo Tachibana, mientras que les servía el desayuno.

- Gracias, Kyohei, bueno, atención todos. Pidió Meg la atención de todo el grupo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Niko, mientras que se iban reuniendo.

- Les tengo una noticia muy importante. Les comunicó Sei, mientras que tomaba la palabra.

- ¿Una misión? Quiso saber Luís López.

- Así es. Les respondió Amy, mientras que jugaba con su computadora portátil.

- Este día vamos a acabar con los "Radicales" de una vez y por todas, los borraremos del mapa y pagarán por todos los crímenes que ellos han cometida contra "Bai-Lan" y Japón. Les anunció Sei sobre el plan de destrucción de los peores enemigos de su familia y de la Nación.

- Genial, hace mucho que no hago atentados con bombas. Dijo Claude emocionado.

- ¿Desde cuándo, picarón bombardero? Le preguntó Amy, mientras que le daba un pequeño golpecito de amor por Jo.

- Desde el 2001. Mencionó Claude cuando realizó trabajos para la Familia Leone, incluyendo para Joey Leone, en la cual debía poner una bomba en el coche "Idaho" del Don de la Familia Forelli, Mike "Labios" Forelli y también para cuando trabajó para el líder de "Los Diablos", El Burro, quien le pidió que pusiera una bomba en un camión de helados para hacerlo estallar contra un cuarte de la Familia Forelli.

- Perfecto, ¿dónde podremos conseguir las bombas? Preguntó Tommy Vercetti.

- Aquí veo que no hay talleres de 8-Ball como en Liberty City, ¿no? Quiso saber Tony Cipriani.

- Para nada, por lo cual, ya tenemos los explosivos listos: Este es la dirección de los líderes "Radicales", se encuentran en el Centro de la Ciudad, háganlos volar por los aires. Les dijo Jo, mientras que les impartían las instrucciones y la misión comenzaba, iba a ser un día bastante violento y largo para nuestros amigos.

(Música C.R.E.A.M. de Wu-Tang Clan del Watch-Dogs)

Nuestros amigos se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad de Tokyo, donde allí se encontraban las bombas, entregadas por la "Corporación" dirigida por la Familia de Sei, allí se prepararon para iniciar el ataque contra los "Radicales".

- Los jefes y Lugartenientes se encuentran en ese edificio, la bomba debe estallar en la sala de reuniones. Amy. Dijo Meg, mientras que Jo era la francotiradora y Sei les estaba guiando con Amy desde la casa con Tachibana.

- _"__Sí, deben ir hasta el piso 25, allí se estará llevando a cabo la reunión: En total tienen unos _12 _minutos_ _antes de que lleguen y cierren todo el edificio como medidas de Seguridad"_ Les informó Amy, mientras que les otorgaba la información.

- _"__Recibido, vamos en marcha"_. Respondió Tommy Vercetti con el equipo reunido.

Cruzaron la calle y se dirigieron hacia la zona de estacionamientos, donde allí tenían los "Radicales" sus lugares y allí cruzaron luego hacia el interior del edificio.

Se fueron dirigiendo hacia los ascensores, el sitio estaba muy poco vigilado, ya que los principales llegarían a las 9:00 AM para sus reuniones y así promover aún más el delito en la ciudad.

- _"__Estamos en posición"_ Les dijo CJ, mientras que iban colocando las bombas en la sala de reuniones y de ahí, Amy les pidió que dejaran el edificio, ya estaban llegando a muy pocas cuadras los objetivos.

- _"__Estamos saliendo por el lado Norte del edificio, no nos han visto"_ Informó Toni Cipriani, mientras que salían y de ahí volvieron hacia la casa de las chicas, donde se prepararon para hacer explotar las bombas en el edificio.

- Ya están todos dentro. Informó Amy, mientras que miraba con las cámaras de Seguridad hackeadas el interior de la sala de reuniones.

Perfecto. Ahora. Ordenó Jo y activaron los detonadores, los cuales estallaron, causando estragos en todo el piso 25, el cual quedó completamente destruido, la misión había sido un éxito, los "Radicales" estaban ahora debilitados y la "Corporación" de la Familia de Sei podía iniciar sus operaciones en la Ciudad de Tokyo, sin ninguna interferencia rival.

-Aparece su autor querido-

Yo: Quisiera disculparme por no haber subido capítulos esta semana, verán, lo que pasó fue que me fui de vacaciones a Villa General Belgrano, en Córdoba, una ciudad bellísima, se las recomiendo visitar, la pasarán de maravilla. Bueno, dejando de lado mis vacaciones, estuve en unas cabañas con todas las comodidades, pero a veces la señal de Internet allá era baja por las tardes, en las noches y en las otras partes del día funcionaban bien, ahora estoy de regreso en mi casa, volver a la vida normal ahora. Pero la verdad, la pasé de maravilla allá :3.

Toni Cipriani: Deja de contar tu vida y ponte a escribir algunos romances, vamos, quiero ver mi romance con la hermosa de Sei.

Sei: Sí, vamos, no seas malo, hasta Claude te pidió con Jo.

Jo: ._.

Claude Speed: "..."

-Aparece Meg con una espada-

Meg: ¡NADIE TOCA A JO! ¡NADIE!

Yo: Mañana subiré otro capítulo, un saludo a Megurine Chinake, Jaimico Plauto, aletuki01 y Anakin Namizake :D. Nos vemos mañana y cuídense. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.


End file.
